Chocolate Cheesecake
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu is stalking Ichigo again when she actually calls him. But how did she get his phone number? It might have something to do with the chocolate cheesecake she gave Pai... This summary sucks, so if you read this, please don't flame me.


**Chocolate Cheesecake**

Kisshu was out stalking Ichigo again, but one thing puzzled him. She was with the treehugger, but she didn't look happy at all. In fact, it looked like she was trying to get away from him, while he was trying to talk to her. Kisshu floated down a bit to hear what they were saying.

"Please, Ichigo, just hear me out!" Aoyuck pleaded.

"The answer was no two minutes ago, and it's still no," Ichigo said. "Why should I listen? You're just going to tell me MORE lies."

"I'm not going to tell you lies, I just want a chance to explain," Aoyuck said.

"Explain what? That you've been cheating on me with that other girl for heaven knows how long?" Ichigo asked. "You realize that you had her in tears later too, right?"

"Uh…." Aoyuck said uncomfortably.

"By tomorrow morning, the whole female population of our school will know you're a cheating loser," Ichigo said. "Moe and Miwa threatened Eri with imminent doom and a permanently broken nose unless she used her popularity to convince the school that you're a cheater."

Kisshu noticed Aoyuck was turning pale. Then Aoyuck asked, "Well, who else would you go out with? I know for a fact that you hate Shirogane with a passion; what are you going to do without me? I'm the only other guy who knows about you."

"You're wrong," Ichigo said calmly. "And even if there wasn't one other guy who knows about me and accepts me for who I am, I still wouldn't go out with you EVER again. I refuse to go out with someone who's just toying with my feelings."

"How do you know Kisshu isn't toying with your feelings?" Aoyuck asked. "He calls you a toy, and I know it makes you feel bad."

"I don't know because I haven't asked," Ichigo said. "Are you going away now?"

"No, I'm not, not until you listen," Aoyuck said.

"What, exactly, am I supposed to listen to?" Ichigo asked. "Your excuse for why you were kissing Hikari was pathetic; I see no reason why I should listen to more pathetic excuses. And if you try to come home with me, my dad has a sword and a flamethrower, so you'll get killed."

"Would he really kill me?" Aoyuck asked a bit nervously.

"Yup," Ichigo said. "But I don't want him to go to jail, so please don't follow me home."

"Don't you have a tree outside your window?" Aoyuck asked.

"Yes, but that's Kisshu's favorite place to sleep for some reason, so I wouldn't recommend climbing it; he hates you more than my dad does."

"You're letting that alien sleep in your tree!?" Aoyuck asked incredulously.

"He's more stubborn than I am; it's pointless to ask him to stop," Ichigo said. "If I didn't know he was going to ask to sleep with me, I'd give him the guest room. Pudding says that he does it because Taruto's on sugar high almost every night."

"What would your parents say?" Aoyuck asked.

"If I tell my dad Kisshu isn't my boyfriend, it should be fine; Dad wanted ten kids when he and Mom got married," Ichigo said. "And Mom refuses to get pregnant again, so he's not getting ten kids. NOW are you going away?"

"No," Aoyuck said.

Ichigo sighed and took out her cell phone, then scrolled down her contacts and pressed Send as Aoyuck asked, "Who are you calling?"

Ichigo ignored him, putting the phone to her ear- just as Kisshu's cell phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID, and sure enough, it said, 'Ichigo'. "You realize I'm right here, right?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo looked up, startled, then said, "Sorry."

"How did you get my number?" Kisshu asked, floating down to stand on the sidewalk.

"I told Pai I'd tell Lettuce about his feelings- and I gave him a whole chocolate cheesecake," Ichigo said. "After that he was happy to give me your number."

"Why didn't I get any!?" Kisshu asked.

"Beats me," Ichigo said. "Is Pai greedy when it comes to dessert?"

"Not as bad as Taruto, but yes," Kisshu said. "I want chocolate cheesecake too….."

"Well, I was on my way to work; you can come along," Ichigo said. "Just let me call Moe and Miwa; if Ryou complains, they'll help." She concentrated briefly, then said, "They'll be here soon."

"They can use telepathy?" Kisshu asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said, as they heard teleportation.

Moe and Miwa appeared, and Miwa asked, "What's up, Ichigo?"

"Kisshu claims Pai didn't share the chocolate cheesecake I gave him, so I decided to give him another one," Ichigo said. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to keep Blondie out of my hair."

"Sure," Moe said. "We like keeping him under control." She turned to Aoyuck and said, "You can go home now."

Aoyuck looked a bit nervous, and Moe cracked her knuckles with an evil smile. He hightailed it out of there. "Well, that worked," Moe said happily. "Let's go to the Café now."

"I'm confused," Kisshu said.

"We'll explain on the way," Ichigo said. "Come on."

Kisshu followed the girls as Miwa said, "Moe and I are half-Cyniclon twins. I'm Miwa, by the way."

"Hi," Kisshu said. "So I take it you know about the Mews?"

"Yup," Miwa said. "By the way, do you really only think of Ichigo as a toy?"

"No," Kisshu said. "I just think she looks cute when I say that. I love Koneko-chan."

"It hurts her feelings," Moe commented.

Kisshu looked at Ichigo. "Why didn't you say something?" he asked.

"Because we're supposed to be enemies," Ichigo said. "I figured you'd see that as weakness, so I didn't tell you."

"I'll stop," Kisshu said. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Koneko-chan."

"Thanks," Ichigo said softly. Suddenly her cell phone rang, and she picked up, saying, "Hi Ryou, what's up?"

"_WHERE ARE YOU!?" _Ryou shouted. _"Everyone's leaving!"_

"Sorry, I couldn't get Aoyama to leave me alone," Ichigo said. "And since you hate him too, I figured you'd blow your top if he followed me to work."

"_When are you getting here?" _Ryou asked.

"I'm currently walking down the sidewalk outside," Ichigo said. "See you soon." She hung up, and looked at the others. "There goes getting paid," she sighed.

"If he doesn't pay you, we'll steal his wallet," Miwa said. "We're getting good at picking pockets."

Ichigo giggled as they went into the Café. There were only a few occupied tables, and the Mews and Ryou looked up as Ichigo, Kisshu, Moe, and Miwa came in. "So why isn't anyone here?" Ichigo asked.

"It's been slow today," Lettuce said. "Nice change from yesterday."

"Ichigo, would you care to explain why you brought Kisshu here?" Ryou asked disgruntledly.

"He claims Pai didn't share the last chocolate cheesecake I gave them, so I figured I'd give him another one if we have any," Ichigo said.

"He's not here to attack?" Ryou asked warily.

"No, I'm just hungry," Kisshu said.

"Let's all have cheesecake, na no da!" Pudding said happily. "Pudding wants lemon cheesecake!"

"Pudding, you already had dessert," Ryou said wearily. "If you eat more, you're going to go on sugar high and bite me again."

"When did Pudding bite you?" Miwa asked.

"I tried to take her candy away last week, and she bit me!" Ryou said. "And she has fangs now!"

"Golden Lion Tamarins have fangs?" Kisshu asked.

"I don't think they're supposed to," Ryou grumbled.

"Why didn't you look it up?" Ichigo asked. "And where's Keiichiro?"

"Keiichiro went shopping, and I don't know why I didn't look it up," Ryou said grouchily. "I'm going to go do that; have fun with the cheesecake."

"Thanks!" Ichigo said happily.

"I'm still docking your paycheck," Ryou said.

"Care to repeat that statement?" Moe asked menacingly.

Ryou took one look at her and Miwa, and said, "Uh…. I said I'm raising Ichigo's paycheck! PLEASE don't beat me up again!"

"If we find out you didn't raise her paycheck, you will be beaten," Moe said. "Now go figure out whether Pudding should have fangs or not."

"Right!" Ryou said, and hightailed it out of there as Ichigo, Pudding and Kisshu fell over laughing.

"That went well," Miwa commented. "Ichigo, are we getting cheesecake now?"

"Yeah, sorry," Ichigo said. She went to the kitchen, followed by Kisshu, who looked hopeful. "Kisshu, you're giving me puppy dog eyes," Ichigo commented.

"I'm HUNGRY!" Kisshu said.

Ichigo sighed and looked in the fridge, then pulled out a chocolate cheesecake. "Don't eat the whole thing at once," she warned Kisshu, noticing his eyes light up.

"I won't," Kisshu said. "Can I take it home and come back?"

"I suppose so," Ichigo said. "Just make sure Taruto doesn't eat it."

"Maybe I should leave it in the fridge until I go," Kisshu said.

"That works too," Ichigo said. "Would you like some now? I'm having strawberry."

"That sounds good too…." Kisshu said.

"Why not have some of each?" Ichigo suggested. "And while I'm doing that, you can go ask the others what they want."

"Uh…. okay," Kisshu said. He went back to the main room as Ichigo cut two slices of strawberry cheesecake and one slice of chocolate cheesecake. Kisshu came back a minute later, and said, "Monkey Girl wants lemon. Aren't those things sour?"

"Not when you add sugar," Ichigo said. "What do the others want?"

"Birdy wants blueberry, Fishy wants lemon, Moe and Miwa both want raspberry, and Zakuro wants plain," Kisshu said.

"K," Ichigo said. She started getting out the cheesecakes, and cut slices for everyone. When she was done, she handed Kisshu his plate, and put the rest of the plates on a tray. She brought the tray out, and set it down, then said, "Come get it."

The Mews, Moe, and Miwa all came over and got their cheesecake, then sat down at various tables. Kisshu sat down next to Ichigo and started eating. "This is really good," he said happily.

"Good," Ichigo said.

Ryou came back from the basement, and said, "I was right, Pudding's not supposed to have fangs."

"Then why does she?" Ichigo asked.

"How should I know? Maybe she's a vampire," Ryou said.

"I have fangs and I'm not a vampire," Kisshu said. "Hang on, I have an idea."

The others watched, puzzled, as he took out a cell phone and dialed a number into it. He waited, then said, "Hi Taruto, nice to talk to you too. Have you done anything to Pudding recently? Blondie claims she has fangs now, and that her Mew animal is not supposed to have fangs."

The Mews and Ryou watched as Kisshu's face went serious, and then he said, "You are in SO much trouble. You do realize that's against our laws, right? Get over to the Café NOW, or you're going to be chained up for a month while I wave candy in front of your face. Good, see you soon." Kisshu hung up and looked at Pudding. "Pudding, did you ever tell Taruto you wished you were a Cyniclon or had some of our abilities?" he asked.

"Pudding wanted to fly…." Pudding said. "Why na no da?"

"Taruto admitted to injecting you with some of his DNA," Kisshu said. "That's why you have fangs." He looked at Ryou and said, "You should do a blood test on her to see how much Cyniclon DNA she has. Our DNA is stronger than human DNA, and it's entirely possible that Pudding could become a Cyniclon. I don't know how much of his DNA Taruto injected into her, though, so it's possible that she'll only get a few new abilities. But whatever happens, she's now got the fangs for life, so I'd suggest not giving her cause to bite you. That HURTS."

"How do you know?" Ryou asked.

"Taruto was into biting people when he was little," Kisshu said.

Suddenly teleportation sounded, and Pai appeared, holding Taruto by the collar. "Kisshu, have you checked to see what Pudding can do yet?" he asked.

"No, I was going to ask you," Kisshu said. "Did Taruto mention how much of his DNA he used?"

"One vial," Pai said gloomily.

Kisshu's eyes widened, and he asked, "Taruto, are you INSANE? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to give her the ability to fly…." Taruto said sulkily.

"You don't need to inject her with your DNA to do that, Taruto," Pai said. "And that's against the law anyways." He sighed and said, "Pudding, come over here, I need to see what you can do- besides bite people."

Pudding came over, and Pai put a hand on her forehead. Finally he sighed, and said to the others, "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"The bad news," Ryou sighed.

"Pudding is going to fully become a Cyniclon, but I don't exactly know when," Pai said.

The Mews, Moe, Miwa, and Ryou looked shocked. Finally Ichigo asked, "What's the good news?"

"Pudding has the ability to heal, which is good for your team," Pai said. "The only problem is that I probably have to train her, or her powers will go out of control."

"We could probably train her," Moe said. "But shouldn't we stop the fighting anyways? It's not really going anywhere."

"And our leader?" Pai asked.

"Who's his human host?" Miwa asked. "We'll go kill that person, and problem solved. You guys won't even get in trouble if you tell your people he was murdered."

"It's that kid Kisshu calls 'the treehugger'," Pai said. "But how are you going to get away with that?"

"We can teleport out before the police can find us, and we'll make sure he's not recognizable," Moe said.

"Fine…" Pai said. Moe and Miwa smirked and teleported out.

"That worked well," Kisshu said.

"Yup," Ichigo said. "And to think this all started with you wanting chocolate cheesecake."

The others laughed.

**I don't really want to continue this, so please enjoy what there is, and please don't flame me.**


End file.
